Total Drama: Best of the Best
by TheChazzet33
Summary: Who is your favorite character of Total Drama? Not just the competing cast, but maybe Chris? Chef? Mr. Coconut even? Now is your time to help them win a golden statue of themself worth 1 million! Vote in the reviews for your least favorite, the one with the most votes will take the Walk-Drop-Dock-Hurl of Shame!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfictioners, Chazzy here (Awesome nickname right?) and welcome to – Total Drama Best of the Best! For this story of Total Drama, you, the readers who will review, get to decide your favorite character from this glorious show! All contestants, from season 1 all the way to season 4 will partake. Even the host with the most, Chris and Chef will be here! No I am not adding in family members of the cast, their friends, boyfriends, interns, yetis, squirrels, this includes laser squirrels, chipmunks, bears, sharks, beavers, ducks, frogs, raccoons, other mutated animals etc.**

**The contestants still running will be listed in alphabetical order. If I forgot someone please inform me I will redo the chapter so you can change your vote to whomever I had forgotten if you wish to do so. If a tie occurs either I will wait another day or have a special tie breaker chapter where only the tied contestants will be listed and you will still vote for your LEAST FAVORITE.**

**For those of you who don't know, Owen was the favorite of Total Drama Island BUT, was he the favorite of all seasons? Did people lose interest in the lovable guy and favorite someone who joined in or developed more? Or, did they simply not ask for your opinion on the matter? It's up to you to decide but first, here's some rules you should know.**

* * *

**Rules:**

**All you need to do is review your LEAST FAVORITE, and ONLY 1! If you submit more than 1 I will only take the FIRST ONE! For example, if you put - Katie and Sadie (They're very alike if you didn't know) your vote will only count as Katie, not Katie and Sadie, not Sadie, but Katie. **

**If you wish to cheer for someone make sure you make it CLEAR that you are CHEERING. Don't just put Mr. Coconut, put – Go Mr. Coconut hope you win! Or something among those lines. **

**Also, DO NOT put someone who ISN'T THERE! If they have already been voted out you can't vote for them or if they were never entered you can't vote for them. So don't put – Gah I hate Fang he hurt my future hubby, Scott, so he should die :D Because he isn't there people, and furthermore Scott won't marry you he's an animated character.**

**NO SPAMMING! I hate when people do that! – Vote out Staci she's annoying. STACI STACI STACI STACI STACI STACI STACI STACI FACQING STACI ETC. No. Just no. You spam, you're vote won't count. And if you keep doing it I shall block you.**

**You CAN'T vote MORE THAN ONCE! Guests are allowed to vote but please don't vote on your real account then vote on a guest one, or a guest then another guest, or guest then real account. We want this to be FAIR.**

* * *

**Still running contestants:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blaineley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Chris**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra**

**Staci**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

* * *

All contestants sat by the glowing campfire, it emitted a bright fiery light keeping the darkness away. Chazzy, (That's me :D) stood behind the standing barrel holding a large tray of marshmallows.

"And why am I not the host this time?!" Chris questioned angrily folding his arms over his chest and raising a just trimmed to perfection eyebrow.

"Because, you're a contestant this time! All of you are and the readers will be voting for who gets voted off. So, you better hope you are loved by the fandom or its Walk-Drop-Dock-Hurl of Shame time!" The author chuckled evilly as everyone gasped.

"You combined all of them? Chris man what up with this?" Chef asked the former host who was scribbling the idea on a notepad he had in his shirt pocket.

"No way am I doing this again, I'm out!" Duncan stood up and ran off when some interns grabbed him and tossed him back tied up in some rope.

"There better be some kind of prize for winning…" Heather groaned as she leaned back against Alejandro's chest who smiled at this action.

"I agree, every season of Total Drama MUST have some prize for the winner! It was in Chris's contract." Sierra pointed out which shocked Chris.

"Y…You read my contract?!"

"If you haven't noticed she stalks all of us." Noah rolled his eyes as he looked up from his book for a second.

"Enough talking I want to hear which loser is going home first! Perhaps it will be Dampy Pants here." Jo mocked the cadet seated next to her who gave her a frown at the nickname.

"Maybe I'll win this season, eh!" Ezekiel fixed the bling around his neck and smiled into the camera only to be pushed down to the ground by an angry Eva whose face covered the whole camera.

"I BETTER WIN THIS YOU HEAR ME?!"

"We all hear you Iva." Lindsay told her yet again forgetting someone's name.

"Eva!" Everyone corrected the ditzy girl.

"So, what will the winner get? Is it food?" Owen asked excited his mouth in a large smile as Izzy sat sideways on his lap playing around with Mr. Coconut.

"If you can all shut up long enough for me to talk, I'll gladly tell you." Chazzy smirked trying her best to treat them just like Chris did. "The winner will be awarded with a golden statue made of pure gold worth around oh I don't- 1 million dollars! Some actually skilled interns with make the statue a picture of you so you may admire your golden self everyday orrrrrr sell it to a an obsessed fan-"

"Like Sierra…" Cody squeaked out as he was hugged tightly by the fan girl.

"Yes like her or someone actually willing to pay the money."

"Ooh! If I win can it be a picture of Katie and I?" Sadie asked holding her bff's hand.

"Ooh! I'd love that Sadie! Can they do that if I win? Won't that be just the best thing ever, Sadie?"

"Oh it totally would be! Eieeee!" (Or however you would spell it 'cuz I don't know) The two let out a high pitched scream together.

"Let's just move on so the voters can actually vote!" Chazzy sighed and looked towards the camera. "Who do you want to be the first eliminated? It's up to you! We'll see you next time on… Total! Drama! Best of the Best!" She flashes a peace sign as the camera moves out, some campers wave, give thumbs up, look threating, or just stare at the fading camera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chazzy here and oh my glob guys thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I really didn't think this contestant would be given the boot first! I mean, it does make sense but I thought they'd last a few rounds! My vote didn't even help them stay it just brought someone else closer to elimination. Well, here's the next part of Total Drama: The Best of the Best, enjoy!**

**Oh before we start, random popularity fact for Total Drama Revenge of the Island! Did you know the two most popular / favorited characters are Brick and Dawn? I remember reading that somewhere I don't know where though. It was probably determined by fan art and fan fictions made about them but I'm not fully sure. If anyone finds out or knows the favorite of Action or World Tour that'd be a really cool fact to put up in later chapters.**

"Welcome back to Total Drama: The Best of the Best! I'm your host, Chazzy, and over there are the competing contestants!"

"Why are we doing this again?" Courtney asked Bridgette who was sitting next to her holding Geoff's hand and shrugged.

"Well, if you think about it there are no dangerous, life-threatening challenges and there's decent food during the breaks." Trent brought up which everyone agreed, it was peaceful compared to the past seasons.

"Yes, everyone's auras are much calmer and quiet than normal. It's quiet peaceful which is very relaxing." Dawn said as she sat cross-legged on a stump.

"This rope is really starting to bug me…" Duncan grumbled as Gwen struggled to try and untie her boyfriend.

"It does look uncomfortable, I'll help." DJ smiled and helped untangle the ropes.

"You better not run again, or you'll be automatically booted dropping you out of the chance for 1 million dollars worth in gold and saving someone else's sorry butt." Chazzy threatened twirling the tray of marshmallows on her finger.

"He'll stay!" Gwen said before he could even open his mouth to respond.

"Good, now let's read those votes!" An intern ran up and handed the host some note cards with names on them. "Now, let's see here… Who will go home first?" She flipped through the cards and smirked.

"We've got one for Staci, and another for freckle face aka, Scott!" Scott rolled his eyes un-amused while Staci stayed calm.

"Duncan!" The delinquent shrugged but was confident that he won't be the first out.

"Next is, Eva!" Eva flipped the host off upset that she had gotten a vote in the first round.

"Now now, Eva, that's not very nice. B the silent man!" A few contestants held her back as she tried to get up to punch the hostess while B sighed.

"Another vote for Scott!"

"Whatever…" The redhead said not worried.

"Lightning! Sadie! Courtney!"

"Sha-Lightning ain't losin' this! Sha-boom!" Lightning raised his fist determined.

"Well I'm not losing either! Or, even I don't win; I'll surely beat DUNCAN AND THAT BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Courtney growled at the duo.

"Scott, Eva, ooh and Scott again!" Eva smirked towards the rat killer, she had a feeling she won't be going home if he kept getting those votes.

"A vote for Cameron, one for Alejandro, Staci, and Heather! Quite a mix of voters don'tcha think?"

"Did you know that my great great great-"

"Staci again! Followed by two votes for Sadie, and another for Staci! Apparently the S's aren't popular are they?" Chazzy chuckled as she flipped through some more cards. Staci started to look worried, by now Scott wasn't as worried but he still was.

"Finally someone who doesn't start with S! Blaineley!"

"Pft whatever! There's no way I'm going home tonight." She laughed as she admired her red nails that matched her dress.

"Only 3 votes left and they're all for today's loser! The possible losers are Eva, Sadie, Scott, and Staci! Each one having enough to knock them out!" The four looked nervously or angrily at their competition as they awaited the results.

"The first loser and least favorited contestant, issssssss….. Scott! You're out of here freckle face!"

"What? You bastards hate me, more than… Well everyone?!" He asked both full of shock and anger. Several campers, mostly ones who had been kicked off due to him gave the audience a silent thumbs up for picking him.

"Yup, can't blame them! You got rid of some of their favorites you know." Chazzy shock her head and pointed towards the improved dock. "Come along now! You can show everyone what happens when you are voted off!" She smirked as Scott stomped towards the dock, making sure to flip off the camera as he did so. He walked on the red carpet that lay over the dock, leading to some stairs that had been put at the end. Scott climbed up them swearing under his breath, not really paying attention to where he was going. At the top stood the rusty door that contestants in season 3 jumped through as they exited the plane, he stepped through and fell into the catapult that instantly reacted, sending him flying through the night sky as he screamed.

"Did your least favorite get the boot? Did they come close to it? Or, were you the only one who voted for them? Vote again and we'll see who gets the boot next on Total! Drama! Best of the Best!"

**Still running contestants:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blaineley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Chris**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Sierra**

**Staci**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Happy voting~**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is still Chazzy and here's yet again chapter of Total Drama: Best of the Best! You guys are awesome I'm glad you're liking the story and I expected this person to be gone very early… I was right! :D Glad they're gone I never really liked them they annoyed me FAR too much.**

**Another popularity fact? Okay! Now as I said in the first chapter Owen was the most popular in TDI but his popularity as gone down a pretty high amount ever since TDA. People are hating on that lovable goofball! So, pretty positive he isn't the top favorite anymore. I'll give you another in the next chapter but for now, let's see who has been given the boot shall we?**

"Welcome to Total Drama: Best of the Best! I'm your awesome host, Chazzy and tonight one more unlucky victim will be given the walk-drop-dock-hurl of shame! Last time, rat killing freckle face, Scott was voted the least popular character in Total Drama!"

"Sooo not a shocker." Zoey laughed very glad Scott was first.

"Hey fandom!" Geoff grabbed a nearby camera and focused it on his face. "Vote for me and Bridgy-bear k?"

"Awww Geoff, that's so swe- Wait… They vote for their least favorite! You're telling them to vote us out!" Bridgette told her boyfriend in udder shock.

"Oooohhhh…. Don't vote for us then!" Geoff laughed nervously as the cameraman took back the camera.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Jo groaned and face palmed at what had just happened.

"Ma'am, you are not surrounded by idiots." Brick informed her standing up for himself and the others who weren't really paying much attention.

"Alright, I'm surrounded MOSTLY by idiots with the exception of Cameron." Jo rolled her eyes and smirked at the cadet.

"Ahem." Noah coughed trying to get her attention.

"Fine! And Noah…"

"Gosh Jo way to forget me!" Harold complained upset that he was called an idiot. Everyone was but most didn't feel like getting in a fight.

"You want a fist in your face or something?!" Jo threatened angered.

"You guys had your fun but now it's time for me to have some fun and send one of you packing!" Chazzy snapped her fingers a few times to get everyone's attention and that lazy intern her cards. "Thanks…." She mumbled and made sure he tripped on his way back.

"First one is Eva! Followed by one for Duncan," Courtney sniffled a laugh at this, "Cameron and Courtney." Hearing her name shut her up and Duncan now gave her a taste of her own medicine with a laugh.

"Guess someone's not gonna give up until your gone buddy." Mike patted Cameron on the shoulder who gave him a smile.

"I won't be going home yet, I just know it."

"Two for Staci and another two for Courtney!"

"Stop voting for me!" Courtney yelled into the camera as she pulled out her P.D.A probably to complain to her lawyers.

"Three more for Staci!" Staci let out a sigh knowing she had far more votes than anyone else.

"Duncan, Chris, another two for Staci, one for Heather, and the final two go to Staci! That's a total of…. Wow that's 9 votes for Staci! That's more then everyone else's votes combined!"

"Man, I can get a break can I?" Staci said as she headed towards the dock.

"You get used to it, eh." Ezekiel shrugged knowing the feeling. Staci walked over the dock and up to stairs where she jumped into the catapult and flew threw the sky screaming.

"Keep sending in your votes to see your next choice possibly given the ride of their life! Next time on Total! Drama! Best of the Best!"

**Still running contestants:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blaineley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Chris**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Happy voting~**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's loser actually used to my favorite! I really don't know why but on Total Drama Island I freaked out when they were voted off. Well, actually when I went on Wikipedia to see some spoilers I did that XD. I got torn between whether my other favorite should stay were they were due to what they did (When you see who is the loser you'll probably know who I'm talking about.) Yea…. I honestly don't know what I was thinking when they became my favorites, I guess I just thought they were funny or stood out so much for the others? I really don't know.**

**Remember that ditzy girl? Of course you do who could forget Lindsay? Think of those great moments she had. How you laughed at how she couldn't remember anyone's names and how you probably cheered at her standing up to Heather. Well, her fans have gone WAY up over the years. They were probably up pretty high the whole time but there's more fans then ever for her! **

**Now for what you came here for:**

The campers were all seen walking towards the cabins. One still crushed under a block of concrete and the other just like how it'd always been.

"Why are we at the cabins this time?" Tyler asked as he sat down on the grass confused.

"Yea what happened to the campfire?" Beth asked as she sat next to Lindsay who took a seat next to Tyler. Izzy, after hearing the word campfire smiled and broke out into song,

"Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song! Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!"

"Someone shut this girl up… I beg of you!" Justin dropped his head into his palms which Katie and Sadie sighed dreamily at.

"Did you see how perfectly he dropped his head?" Katie asked her BFFL.

"Omigosh of course I did! His hands were perfectly angled just waiting for that gorgeous head!" Justin peaked up and flashed one of his flirty smiles to them, wanting to hear more about himself.

"Well," Chazzy walked in view as everyone now had a spot whether they were standing, sitting, or leaning against something. "Some idiot was roasting marshmallows; they caught on fire, freaked out and threw them in the woods where a forest fire started!" The campers winced and Chris practically let out a scream.

"My budget! My beautiful budget!" Chris cried out.

"This season isn't your budget, it's mine!" Chris thought about it for a second and nodded before laughing that he wasn't the one losing money at the moment.

"So, we'll be here the next few times! When the loser is chosen they'll head down to the dock where you can follow them and watch, preferably laugh at them, or stay where you are.

"Can we just hear the loser already, gosh!" Harold requested.

"Fine… We've got two for the C.I.T."

"Did you not hear me last episode?!" Courtney questioned the viewers.

"Saaaaaadie, Mildred-"

"BLAINELEY!"

"Whatever… Here's one for bad boy Duncan followed by two Courtney's and a Zoey!" Courtney stomped her foot angrily while Zoey let out a sigh.

"Oh, did I say two Courtney's? Heheh no. Actually there are three more after those two!" Duncan burst out laughing while Courtney looked like she was about to explode.

"Trent, Chris, Courtney, Duncan, and Sadie. I think we all know who is gonna go." She smirked at the twitching perfectionist whose P.D.A was just taken away by an intern.

"Okay, the last five votes go to Harold, Gwen, Duncan, Lightning, and Sadie! So buh bye Courtney!" Courtney kicked her legs and swung her arms violently as a buff intern picked her up and carried her towards the dock.

"Well… That could have gone better. Who will be the next loser? Send in those votes and we'll see next time!" You can see Courtney flying through the air screaming in the background. "On Total! Drama! Best of the Best!"

**Still running contestants:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blaineley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Chris**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Happy voting~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so another chapter of Total Drama: Best of the Best! After today I won't be updating for a week or two but don't panic I will be back! It's just for some school and health issues but I'll be fine. So keep voting and I'm going to work on Total Drama Europe after I post this but I doubt I'll have it up tonight. So, hopefully the readers of it are reading this in cause I don't get it online. I will still be able to hop on for a few minutes every so often to keep up with my favorite stories and all but probably not enough time to update. If, however I do update then surprise! But it's a slim chance don't count on it. And, if any of you have read The Adventures of Total Drama Revenge, I will update it I promise! Sadly, I'm out of ideas for it so I'm going to change the name to Truth or Rescue and post a finale after I get back. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! So enjoy and I'll see you all in a week or two.**

**Good old popularity facts, gotta love them. In a random poll I found, it was Chef vs. Chris and guess who won? The host with the most Chris won with 60% of participants choosing him! The other 40%'s votes went to Chef.**

**Oh, also do you guys want a confessional at the end of who the loser was? Like, their thoughts on them getting voted off and how pissed they are? XD**

"Good Bunny." DJ smiled as he pet the rabbit that was lying down, sound asleep on his lap.

"What an adorable rabbit!" Dawn told him as she took a seat next to him this time.

"Oh, hey Dawn! Yea, Bunny is pretty cute don't you think?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Cameron asked as he walked over.

"Hey Cameron, just talking about Bunny that's all." DJ replied to the bubble boy.

"A chinchilla rabbit!" **(A/N Sorry if I get it wrong I believe the term is chinchilla rabbit I heard it a while ago while taking care of mine. And you thought the cartoon version was cute…)** Cameron gasped and pushed up his glasses. "Gray is a very rare color for a rabbit to have."

"Oh look, the nature freaks plus a geek are getting along." Heather mocked and laughed with Alejandro. The three ignored them and continued talking about different animals. "Hey they're ignoring me!" Heather pouted and complained to the Latino.

"Who cares about them, chica? All that matters is us." Alejandro and Heather shared a quick kiss which seemed to calm her down.

"Alright campers, ex-hosts, Chef, and Mr. Coconut." Chazzy walked on screen, at the name of Mr. Coconut she wondered why she decided he could even compete. "It's time for yet another dreaded elimination ceremony!"

"WHY DO I KEEP GETTING VOTES?!" Eva questioned angrily ready to break someone in half. All contestants around her scouted away slowly.

"Okay then Eva… Anyway! We have even more votes and this episode will probably involve crying. Lots, and lots, of crying." She put it flatly already aware of who was going home.

"Just tell us already!" Cody exclaimed hoping it wasn't him.

"We've got a vote for Beth, one for Sadie, Cameron, Mildred-"

"I THOUGHT WE WENT OVER THIS!"

"And Zoey. Now, to make it interesting, one of these five is going home tonight." The other contestants gasped, some high-fived each other, happy that they won't be leaving while the five gulped nervously and looked around.

"Shall I continue?" They all nodded. "Good, next is Sadie, followed by Duncan, Katie, and Sierra."

"I-I've been voted off by a fellow fan?" Sierra looked torn and hugged Cody tightly.

"Ya, you have. Oh three votes for Sadie-"

"Not Sadie!" Katie cried and hugged her best friend.

"Trent, Alejandro, Mildred-"

"IT'S BLAINELEY FOR THE LAST TIME! BLAINELEY! BLAINELEY! BLAINELEY!" She practically threw a tantrum over her name. Campers sitting by her moved away just like they had for Eva.

"Another for Duncan, Chris, and two for Zoey! Only one vote remains and it goes to this week's loser!" They all waited to hear the last vote, full of curiosity and worry.

"Prepare yourself for the crying because it's Sadie!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sadie and Katie cried out together.

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE KATIE ALL ALONE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE WITHOUT SADIE!" The two cried as bad as when Katie left in season one.

"See why I said there'd be a lot of crying!" The contestants covered their ears as two interns pulled the best friends apart. The camera shifted and you can see two interns lifting Sadie above their heads, and tossing her into the catapult below where she was shot into the sky, a mix of crying and screaming being heard.

"What bestfriend tearing apart drama! Who will cry next time? Who will fly through the sky, and will Mildred-"

"BLAINELEY!"

"Ever just accept her real name? All this and more next time on Total! Drama! Best of the Best!"

**Still running contestants:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blaineley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Chris**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sam**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Happy voting~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess whose back? Back again? Chazzy's back! Tell a friend! Haha okay enough with the song stuff but seriously I am back! Again, apologize for the hiatus but I reallllllly needed it and I'm glad I took it. So why you apologizing? Shut up brain!**

**Notices:**

**I'm going to start using JetJake's idea, unsure of how often though. But, it will start today with two people going home!**

**Also, the confessional at the end will start taking place! So after they fly through the sky they'll have a confessional moment.**

**I'll be using a different style of writing if you don't mind, it's much easier to me, I can write more, and I'm used to it due to my constant rping.**

**Suddenly, I'm very into…. Theme songs! And/or openings whatever you wish to call it. So, I just made one for another story of mine called Total Drama Europe and I'd like to know if you guys would like one too? I'd be pretty hard since, well, there really much they can do in the opening since they're aren't any challenges! Plus, it's a 60 second opening with a total of 41 contestants plus Chazzy so that's 42.**

**End of notices. Now onto the story!**

* * *

Blaineley: Ugh, why did I agree to this? *Starts filing nails*  
Chris: For the million dollar gold statue of yourself? Though, I don't see why you'd want to see yourself…  
Blaineley: *Breaks nail filer and starts attacking Chris*  
Chris: AH CHEF HEEEEEELP!  
Chef: No way man! Go Blaineley!

Everyone else: *Laughs and watches*  
Blaineley: *Knees Chris where the sun doesn't shine*  
Brick: *Winces* Owwww… That's gotta hurt.

Jo: *Laughing* He deserved it!  
Brick: Still not right for a man to be hit there.  
Jo: Oh so it'd be fine if I hit you there? *Smirks*  
Brick: Wh.. What did I just say Jo?!  
Jo: It's not right for a man to be hit there. *Shrugs*

Brick: Exactly!

Jo: But you aren't a man, and second that doesn't prevent me from doing it. *Holds up fingers for 1 and 2*

Brick: *Eyes narrow* You won't dare.  
Jo: Oh I would. And I will! *Lunges forward*

Brick: *Ducks*  
Jo: *Hits the ground* Dammit Brick I will kill you! *Tries to attack him but is held back*  
Chazzy: Jo calm down won't you? Killing Brick will lower your popularity... *Mumbles* Not that you have a high one…  
Jo: *Outraged* What did you say?!  
Chazzy: Nothing! Let's just get to the votes already! *Grabs cards* Oh, and this episode will be veryyyyy special.  
Dawn: Why is that? *Tilts head*  
Chazzy: We'll have two going home! *Everyone gasps* Unless of course there is a tie-breaker, then only one would go home and the tied ones would face off in the next part! Already, so the first vote goes to… Katie!  
Katie: No! I must win for Sadie!  
Chazzy: Duncan, Blaineley, and Chef!  
Duncan: I'm getting tired of hearing my name every chapter…  
Chef: Nasty teenagers! I will hunt you down and force feed you the slop these idiots used to get!  
Chazzy: Lovely Chef… Lovely. We've got votes for Lightning-  
Lightning: Sha-No!  
Chazzy: Sha-Yes! Yet another for Duncan and after that one for Lightning.  
Duncan: *Rolls eyes* Not surprised.  
Lindsay: Wait I'm confused… Is my name supposed to be called?  
Tyler: *Sighs* No Lindsay, it's good that your name isn't called.  
Lindsay: Awww but I like hearing my name! It's so pretty! Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay!  
Chazzy: Anywayyyyyyy, there's Mildred,  
Blaineley: BLAINELEY!  
Chazzy: Lightning, Zoey, and two for Mildred.  
Blaineley: I'LL CALL MY LAWYERS!  
Gwen: Pretty sure that's Courtney's job. *Laughs*  
Chazzy: Ezekiel, Mildred-  
Blaineley: BLA- *Intern puts duck tape on her mouth*  
Chazzy: That's better. Now continuing on we have Katie, Mildred, Duncan, and two for Zoey.  
Zoey: What? I-I thought you guys liked me. *Looks sadly at camera*  
Chazzy: Geoff, Owen, Zoey, Lightning, two more for Mildred.  
Geoff: Aw come on dudes! I wanna win for Bridgy-bear! *Whispers* And myself.  
Owen: Nooooooooooo!  
Izzy: Don't worry Big 'O!' It's just one vote, everyone loves you!  
Owen: Except that one person…  
Chazzy: Sierra, Zoey, Chris, Blaineley and Eva.  
Eva: Still not getting my message ARE YOU?!  
Chazzy: Our last votes go to Alejandro, Mildred, Beth, Duncan, and Lightning! So Mildred goes home first!  
Blaineley: *Flails and kicks interns as she is carried over to the dock*  
Noah: Didn't you say that two would go home? *Raises eyebrow*  
Chazzy: Yup! And for the first time we have a tie! It's down to Lightning,  
Lightning: Sha-Lightning is staying!  
Chazzy: And Zoey.  
Zoey: Pleaseeeeeee let me stay! I lasted so long last time I want to stay long this time too!  
Chazzy: So beloved readers, this time around only vote for either Lightning or Zoey! One of the two shall be leaving us meaning, the rest are safe, for now!

**Contestants you can vote off:**  
**Lightning**  
**Zoey**

*Confessional*  
Mildred: So apparently now we get to do confessionals at the end… How dare I be kicked off so early? I deserve to win! I hosted the aftermath while Bridgette was flying around the world! I gladly helped Chris out by being a contestant only to get married to that farting fatty! Wait, did you write my name to be… MILDRED?! THAT'S IT I WILL SUE THE HOLY HELL OUT OF YOU! YOU WILL ALL REGRET VOTING FOR ME AND CALLING ME THAT NAME! DO YOU HEAR ME?! DO YOU?! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF-  
*Cut off confessional*

* * *

**So how was it? Leave a review to vote for either Lightning or Zoey! If you don't vote for one of them you're vote shall not count! Since school starts tomorrow *Le gasp* I'm unsure of how quick chapters will be up but I will update them whenever I can! Until next time this is Chazzy, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chazzy: Welcome back viewers, readers, whatever you wish to be called! We're back with another chapter of Total Drama: Best of the Best! To my right is the idiotic jock that made it to the final two and depending on which country you live in, maybe he won! *Holds arms out to right where Lightning is*  
Lightning: Sha-Boyah! *Raises fists in the air*  
Chazzy: And the lonely girl Zoey who went psycho commando after her boyfriend got the boot and being pushed to far by Chef! *Holds out left arm to Zoey*  
Zoey: *Waves* Please let me stay! I really wish to win this time!  
Other contestants: *Cheer for who they wish to stay, most cheering for Zoey but a few cheer for Lightning*  
Random intern: Uh, Ms. Chazzy here are the votes. *Hands note cards*  
Chazzy: Good, now let's get started shall we? *Lifts one note card up* First vote goes to… Lightning!  
Lightning: Screw all you Zoey fans! Lightning's gonna win! *Does some weird victory dance*  
Zoey: Ignore him! He's just jealous and I love all my fans! *Smiles*

Chazzy: Second vote goes to Zoey!  
Zoey: Still confident I will win this.  
Lightning: Sha-not!  
Chazzy: Sha-quiet! Alright, we've got two more votes for Lightning!  
Lightning: No!  
Chazzy: Followed by one for Zoey!

Zoey: *Sighs*  
Chazzy: Ooh, three for Lightning!  
Contestants cheering for Zoey: Whoo! Go Zoey!  
Lightning cheerers: No! Come on Lightning pick it up!  
Lindsay: *Looks confused* Did Lightning drop something? Oh! We should all help him look for it!  
Tyler: *Facepalms* No Lindsay, its fine don't worry.  
Chazzy: Next we have one for Zoey, and another four for Lightning!  
Lightning: Sha-not possible! You're reading the cards wrong!  
Zoey: *Smirks* Guess we all know who is going home tonight…  
Lightning: Ya, you are! *Points to Zoey*  
Chazzy: Two votes for Zoey!  
Zoey: Still winning this.  
Chazzy: Alright, the last six votes all go to the same person, and this person, shall be leaving us tonight.  
Lightning and Zoey: *Exchange nervous looks to each other*  
Chazzy: *Takes a breath* LIGHTNING!  
Lightning: Impossible! Lightning needs to win! You'll be sorry Zoey! You to fans! You'll regret it when you're struck by the Lightning! *Dragged off by interns*  
Chazzy: Well Zoey, you're safe, for now. Anything you'd like to say to the fans who kept you safe? Or maybe the ones that voted you off?  
Zoey: Thank you thank you thank you all so much! I'm so-  
Chazzy: And that's all the time we have today folks!  
Zoey: But I didn't fin-  
Chazzy: So until next time! Keep on voting! And we'll see you…. Sometime!

*Confessional*  
Lightning: Lightning can't believe you all sha-voted him out! What's not to love about me? I'm sha-perfect! Sha-perfect! You'll all be sorry, that you messed, with, the Lightning! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE LIGHTING! YOU THOUGHT I WAS BAD TO CAMERON? THEY CENSORED THE OTHER HALF BECAUSE IT WAS SO BAD! DIDN'T KNOW THAT DID YOU? SHA-NOPE!  
*End confessional*

**Still running contestants:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Chris**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sam**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Happy voting~**

**Alright so, this got updated pretty fast right? Well, I really wanted to do it because I had a HORRIBLE first day and I needed to do something I loved, aka, fanfiction writing. **

**Also, 4 classes are honors and the other 3 that aren't honors are high school credits! (I'm not in high school, only 8th so I'm taking classes a year above me.) So, I will be hit with Lightning with homework, see what I did there? So, don't expect chapters to be up daily, the first week or two they should be up every few days, but once I start to actually get a load of homework they'll probably be up on weekends.**

**Also, quick shout-out I'd like to give a big thanks to NerdyBarista for your comment you posted, the one regarding total drama rocks. I really appreciate what you said and you gave my face a large smile, thank you for that. :) You guys can always suggest stuff to me, regarding what you think I should change, add in, or keep but threatening over something as childish as my beliefs in the characters and the fact that I write them in character in the way they acted in the show itself, will NOT be tolerated. **

**Getting off the topic of my sucktatulor school, shout-outs, and problems… Send in those votes and we'll see who gets the boot next!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lindsay: Taylor! *Blows kiss at Tyler*

Tyler: *Smiles and sits next to her* You do know my name is Tyler, right? *Raises eyebrow*  
Lindsay: Who is Tyler? *Looks around confused*

Tyler: I am.

Lindsay: *Laughs and waves hand* Hi Tyler! I'm Lindsay!

Tyler: *Facepalms*

Chef: *Sharpening a kitchen knife*

Chris: *Sits down next to him* So, who do you think is leaving next?

Chef: *Shrugs* I don't care I just want these maggots gone and the gold.

Chris: What if _I_ win?

Chef: What if you _don't_ win?

Chris: *Laughs* Why wouldn't I win?

Chef: Because you're a conceited asshole?

Chris: Very funny Chef. Very funny.

Chef: *Smiles* I know I am Chris. I know I am. Speaking of being funny, how about if either of us wins… we sell the statue's gold and split the money? *Raises eyebrow*

Chris: What does that have to do with being funny?

Chef: Just think about it. *Focuses on sharpening knife*

Chazzy: *Walks in* Okay, another elimination, another catapult fling, another loser.

Cameron: But they are still a winner compared to everyone voted off before them, partially.

Chazzy: Whatever you say Cameron. Now, where are those votes? *Holds hand out and an intern hands her note cards* Shall we get started?

Alejandro: Sooner we get started, sooner I can leave.

Chazzy: True Alejandro. Now then, first vote goes to the almost voted off last time lonely child Zoey!

Zoey: *Shrugs* Saw that coming due to votes last time.

Chazzy: Eva, Duncan, and Chris.

Duncan: *Mumbles* Haters…

Chef: *Whispers to Chris* See, you keep getting votes.

Chris: *Whispers back* Only half the time and it's one simple vote!

Chazzy: Trent, Tan in a can, and three more for Duncan!

Anne Maria: Um, I have a name you know. *Rolls eyes*

Chazzy: Eh, you're kinda like the next wrong name Mildred. *Chuckles* Alejandro, two for Beth, two more for Duncan, and another two for Zoey! Fans like the vote for same person two times then switch huh?

Beth: Aw, and I thought I was doing so well with no votes.

Chazzy: Oh! Four for Mohawk cheater boy, pretty sure I know who is going hommmmme. *Smirks* Zoey, Chef, and…. Mr. Coconut? *Shrugs* Don't even know why we put him in, he did get cut in half by Chef.

Owen: *Gasps* You monster! No wonder he has duck tape all over him! *Holds the taped coconut in front of the camera*

Chazzy: *Nods* Alright Owen. And Izzy, you can color the tape after the show to make him feel better if you wish.

Izzy: Ya ya ya! You wanna color him Big-O? That'd be so fun! Let's color him orange! No green! No purple! Or maybe-

Chazzy: *Rushes to cut her off* Two for Duncan, one for Gwen, Eva, and finally one for Duncan! So, Duncan is going home tonight!

Duncan: Of course… Just 'cuz I kiss hottie Gwen and cheat on princess isn't it?

Cameraman: Pretty much. You should have at least-

Duncan: Not interested cameraman!

Intern: *Gets behind Duncan*

Duncan: Hey! I can walk myself! *Walks self over to dock* Two perfectly fine legs, I'm gonna use them!

Chazzy: You'll be hiding from Courtney like Harold was soon so use them while they're good!

Duncan: *Stops in door* Wait, what? *Slips into catapult* Aw- *Gets flung* SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT TTTT!

Chazzy: *Laughs* Keep voting for your least favorite! And either I'll see you back here next time, or my new co-host will!

Contestants: Co-host?

Mike: Just what we need! Another one!

*Confessional*

Duncan: *Holding ice pack over left eye and adjusts camera a bit to show face* So new host girl never informed us, we get catapulted back to that Loser place! I thought we went straight home to relax and watch it at home or whatever! *Runs hands through Mohawk* Nope I got to stay here with all these losers, one of them being Courtney! *Sighs and removes ice pack to show a black and blue eye* THANKS A LOT VOTERS! YOU CAN ALL SUCK MY-

*Cuts off*

**Still running contestants:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Chris**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sam**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Happy voting~**

**Wow that took way to long to start on… Sorry for wait! So not much of an author's note this time 'cuz my parents think I'm typing my ELA fiction story… And quick thing about the co-author, I wrote out blueprints (In blue pen) for this story and gave it too her, she's going to do a chapter once in a while if I get busy again so be nice to her! She might be here next time or maybe never! It all depends. So send in those votes and if you'll excuse me, the panda is interviewing the chair! I must type while my creative juices are flowing! (Don't ask. Just don't.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**( Disclaimer: Total Drama and its wonderful characters do not belong to me! As much as I wish they did they do not! )**

Chazzy: Welcome back readers after a very, very long vacation!  
Chris: You're telling me, this is why I would be a much better host than you!  
Gwen: You did just get up and leave, you've probably lost a lot of loyal readers in doing so.  
Chazzy: Yes yes, I am quite aware of this but it's time to get them all back! So, after a… *Blinks and turns to a nearby intern* How long of a break was it?  
Intern: *Checks calendar* You last updated in September on the 15th.  
Chazzy: …. Damn I didn't think it was that long! How long is that like, four whole months?  
Sierra: At least it's not as long as the wait for every new season of Total Drama. Oh! Chris! When do you think you'll be ready to start screening the next season? *Grins and leans towards the host excitedly*  
Chris: *Crosses arms over chest* Classified information.  
Chef: *To Sierra* He actually just has no idea when they'll be done producing it.  
Chris: Chef!  
Chef: *Shrugs* It's the truth Chris man.  
Sierra: *Nods* I've been constantly surfing the internet! Searching for more updates and leaks of the 5th season! Like-  
Chris: Uup uup uup! Spoiler free-zone! And wait- Who leaked information!?  
Chazzy: It's nothing much Chris, just the theme for it, some confirmed characters, oh the fact that you're going to introdu-  
Chris: SPOILER-FREE ZONE! It builds more tension for the viewers who are waiting and leaves them wondering what will happen!  
Lindsay: What's a spoiler? *Tilts head*  
Beth: It's when someone reveals a plot element that gives something away.  
Lindsay: Oooooh okay! Thanks Beth you're so smart!  
Chazzy: Well, I think we've kept the public waiting for long enough. So let's get this show on the road! *Claps hands* The votes!  
Chef: *Remembers something and whispers to Chris* So did you decide on our deal?  
Chris: *Looks confused* What deal?  
Chef: The one where if one of us wins we sell the gold and split the cash!  
Chris: Oh that deal! Yeah no.  
Chef: Is that your final answer?  
Chris: *Sarcastically* Yes Meredith it's my final answer! Chef this isn't an episode of "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire!" I am positive that I do not want this deal. There's no way you could win!  
**( Meredith Vieira is the host of "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire" in case you were confused, and she asks "Is that your final answer?" to her contestants to confirm the answer. )  
**Chef: *Grunts and turns back to Chazzy*  
Chazzy: The first vote of the New Year goes to, Zoey!  
Zoey: Well, it's kinda cool being the first vote of 2013 I guess…  
Mike: Don't worry Zoey; I'm sure you'll stay. *Kisses her cheek*  
Zoey: *Smiles* Thanks Mike, you're so sweet. *Rests her head on his shoulder*  
Chazzy: Next is our resident eye-candy, Justin! Followed by Beth and Chef!  
Justin: *Smirks at the camera* Jealous are we?  
Beth: Oh no! I don't want to go home yet!  
Chris: See Chef, you got a vote! *Nudges him*  
Chef: Just one vote Chris. You've gotten more than I have in total.  
Chazzy: One for the other eye-candy, Alejandro! Beth yet again, and just for the heck of it, Tyler!  
Justin: *In a sing-song voice* Still better looking than Alejandro~  
Alejandro: *Sing-song voice* Oh I don't think so… *Glares at him*  
Tyler: Just for the heck of it? Aw come on!  
Beth: That's two for me! I have the most votes right now!  
Chazzy: Correct Beth, but not for long because we have another for both Chef and Alejandro! So now you're tied with the most votes.  
Beth: Well that makes me feel a bit better….  
Chazzy: Well that's just swell. *Checks cards* Zeke, Sierra, and then Trent. Ouch, that fan really doesn't like you music-boy…  
Trent: *Sighs* I am hated by quite a lot of Duncan and Gwen fans if you hadn't noticed.  
Katie: Don't worry Trent, we still love you!  
Sadie: Yeah Trent! We love you!  
Ezekiel: Yo yo yo that ain't cool dog! What up with that homie?  
Eva: *Angrily* Your speech really makes me want to punch you home-school… *Eyebrow twitches*  
Ezekiel: Don't be hating Eva! *Dodges a punch* O-Okay I'll stop!  
Eva: *Lowers fist and looks away*  
Ezekiel: *Mumbles under breath* Hater- *Gets punched*  
Chazzy: Chris, Zoey, Chris, Chris, Zoey, Chris! So that's two more votes for Zoey and three for Chris! Meaning you two are now tied for the leave!  
Chris: *In shock* W-What? I can't have that many votes! You've probably miscounted!  
Chazzy: Nope. There's three. *Counts again* One, two, three. Now we have another vote for Tyler, one for Eva-  
Eva: WHAT?!  
Chazzy: One for Owen and three more for Chris!  
Chris: *Looks nervous* H-Hey Chef… About that-  
Chef: Nope. You said your final answer Chris. No going back now. *Smirks at the shocked ex-host*  
Chazzy: Justin, Dakota, Justin, and Mr. Coconut! Owen, that fan says sorry, they just love everyone else too much. *Shrugs and flips through votes*  
Owen: Oh that's alright! Mr. Coconut won't be leaving us for a while! Isn't that right Mr. Coconut? *Makes Mr. Coconut nod*  
Dakota: Me? What did I ever do to deserve a vote?  
Sam: Don't take it to heart Dakota! I still think you're a shoe-in!  
Dakota: Really? Aw thanks Sam! *Hugs him*  
Sam: *Laughs and hugs her back* No problem Dakota.  
Chazzy: Five votes left! Chris, you still do have a chance. Just not a big one.  
Chris: I don't see why I shouldn't win this thing, so I have no idea why so many people are voting for me! The host!  
Chazzy: *Coughs* Ex-host. *Coughs* Anyway, the next contestant to take the Walk-Drop-Dock-Hurl of Shame is….. Chris!  
Chris: What?!  
Chazzy: With three votes for him and two for Eva, Chris is the first of 2013 to leave!  
Chris: This is impossible! Chef! Do something!  
Chef: I can't hear you I'm to busy enjoying this…. *Laughs*  
Chris: *Picked up by interns* Oh that is harsh Chef! Harsh! And put me down! *Struggles as the interns carry him off*  
Chef: You had your chance Chris!  
Other contestants: *Laugh as he gets flung off*  
Gwen: I've been waiting for that! See ya later you wannabe host!  
Chazzy: Well viewers, you got your wish! Chris is now gone! But, who will leave next? It's all up to you so get voting!

**Still running contestants:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sam**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Happy voting~**

**What is this? AN UPDATE! Pft, that's crazy! Well viewers I am back! After a long stressful break from doing something I love I have returned! No I am not going to go on a long rant full of excuses. I'm just gonna let you guys go and vote! Although, I would like to thank those who have stayed loyal to this story and welcome those new fanfiction-ers! So thanks so much and welcome /back/! Now get voting and let's see who leaves next!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Since I forgot to add in Chris's confessional... Here ya go!**

*Confessional*

Chris: *His eyes are narrowed as he stares down at the camera* I'm the host! The host is not supposed to be kicked off his own show!

Unknown voice outside: For the last time Chris, **you aren't the host this season!**

Chris: Shut up! I should have been! I mean, where's the incredibly dangerous challenges? The one thing that brings so much ratings! The more dangerous, the better! The more drama, the better! The more attractive and amazing host- *Camera cuts off*

*End Confessional*

Sierra: *Runs in grinning widely, she sits down on a tree stump next to Cody practically bouncing around in her seat squealing*

Cody: Uh… Sierra? Are you okay? Don't tell me you made another photo-shopped picture of the two of us married! *Remembers the last one*

Sierra: Of course I did! You know me so well Cody-kins! *Hugs him* But something **BIG **has happened! Oooooh I have to blog this!

Noah: *Glances up from book* What? Was this show cancelled?

Sierra: No! Even better!

Gwen: *Grins* Chris is never coming back?

Sierra: No he is! Because Total Drama All Stars has finally started recording for the fifth season! *Squeals*

Noah: Not another….. I'm done with this show.

Cody: I hear ya, I can't wait for this to be over.

Sierra: And I can't wait for the next season! Heroes vs. villains can you imagine? Who will win? Dark or light? I can't wait! *Continues to happily squeal*

Chazzet: *Groans* Ugh, someone turn the squealing off!

Noah: Got any duck tape?

Cameron: Or maybe some of that mutant turkey from the last season? Boy that sure knocked us out right guys?

Mike: Yeah but it was really good. *Laughs*

Chazzet: Well, that's jump right in! The votes have lessened greatly so this shouldn't take very long… *Grabs votes*

Zoey: Good. Do you think I can pass through this time without any votes?

Chazzet: Nope! Because the first vote goes to you Zoey!

Zoey: *Sighs* I totally called that…

Chazzet: After Zoey we have a vote for the queen bee, Heather.

Heather: Like I'd be leaving this early. I plan to win this and not have the money fall into a volcano. *Glares at Ezekiel whistles and ignores her*

Chazzet: Now we have a vote for Justin and one for the uber-obsessed fangirl, Sierra.

Justin: *Busy admiring self in a mirror*

Sierra: *Blogging about next season*

Chazzet: *Gives disapproving look to the two then continues* Here's one for Chef and one for Anne Maria!

Chef: Try all you want you wimps.

Anne Maria: This girl is here to win! Don't think that I'll be leaving this soon!

Chazzet: And the last three votes all go to-

Trent: *Cuts her off* That's it? That's all the votes you got?

Chazzet: Why yes Trent. Now shut up and let me continue.

Trent: *Leans back a bit* Whatever.

Chazzet: Good. Now the next to leave is…. Justin!

Justin: *Still looking at mirror* Yes?

Chazzet: You're gone pretty boy!

Justin: *Stops at looks at her in shock* You're kidding!

Chazzet: Nope!

Justin: *Sighs and gets up, making his over to the docks*

Kaite & Sadie: Bye Justin! Well miss you!

Chazzet: Who will fly through the sky next? It's all up to you so get voting!

Justin: *In background* AHHHHHHHHH! *Flying through sky*

*Confessional*

Justin: I can't believe I left! And this early too! Look at me! Who would want this to leave? Unlike in the other season I would have much enjoyed staying until the end! It's not like my body is in danger! It's just sitting as the hostess calls our names! Well… Here I guess I can just relax in the pool… Guess it's alright…

*End confessional*

**Still running contestants:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sam**

**Sierra **

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Happy voting~**

Just curious: When you guys upload a document to fanfic, does it mess up all the lines? Because I always have to fiddle around with these things after I submit them onto :/ Anyways, until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait, I blame Nemo. That is all.**

Eva: *Lifting heavy dumbbells in both hands*  
Izzy: Hey! Hey Eva! Hey! H-  
Eva: *Yelling* WHAT?  
Izzy: …. Hi!  
Eva: *Groans and goes back to lifting*  
Owen: Izzy! *Runs over carrying a large tray stacked high with marshmallows* I got all the marshmallows! *Laughs and sits down on a stump*  
Izzy: MARSHMALLOWS! *Grabs a handful of marshmallows and shoves them all in mouth and eats them*  
Eva: *Remembers something* Oh… Remember when we had that marshmallow eating contest at the end of Island?  
Izzy: *Blinks and then remembers* Oh yeah! Wanna have another go at it?  
Eva: *Smirks* You're on.  
Owen: But Eva, last time Izzy ate 97 marshmallows! You sure you can beat th-  
Eva: OF COURSE I CAN!  
Owen: *Shrinks back a bit*  
Izzy: YAY MARSHMALLOW CHALLENGE 2: RETURN OF THE MARSHMALLOWS!  
Izzy and Eva: *Start rapidly throwing marshmallows into their mouth*  
Owen: *Watching the two* Wow… All this is making me hungry… *Laughs a bit and goes back to get more food*  
Chazzy: Now then, who's ready for another voting ceremony?  
Noah: It's the only thing we actually do here.  
Owen: *Walks back with a plate of hamburgers and hot dogs* And eat! * Laughs and eats one of the hot dogs*  
Chazzy: Yes, yes, eliminations and food, both very true Anyways, shall we get to the votes?  
Trent: There's really nothing else to do after all.  
Chazzy: Then without further ado, the first vote goes to… Sierra! Followed by yet another for Sierra!  
Sierra: *Snaps out of a daze* Huh? The first two votes?  
Chazzy: Indeed, but not the third. Because that vote goes to Zoey!  
Zoey: *Sighs* I'm used to these votes by now.  
Mike: Yeah… *Frowns* But that's not a good thing Zoey…  
Zoey: *Smiles* Don't worry Mike. *Reassuring* I think I still have a while left here.  
Mike: Yeah, you're right Zoey. *Smiles*  
Chazzy: Our next vote goes to Gwen followed by one for the gamer geek, Sam!  
Gwen: *Writing in journal* Yay…  
Sam: *Playing on PSP* Gotta hurry! Only 10 seconds left….! Aw sweet! K.O-ed! *Laughs*  
Chazzy: …. Sierra! Another vote for you!  
Sierra: Wait another?  
Chazzy: Yes, another. Followed by one for Chef and one for Mr. Coconut!  
Chef: *Shrugs* Not like I'm leaving today.  
Mr. Coconut: ….  
Chazzy: *Sighs and shakes head* Don't even… Next vote! This one is for Anne Maria!  
Anne Maria: Say what now?  
Chazzy: Two for Ezekiel!  
Ezekiel: Yo yo yo! What up with-  
Eva: *Swallows marshmallows* SHUT UP HOMESCHOOL! *Stuffs two more in mouth*  
Chazzy: Speaking of Eva, there's a vote for you here!  
Eva: *Coughs on marshmallows* WHAT?! *Throws a handful*  
Chazzy: Wow calm down! You aren't leaving tonight!  
Eva: *Huffs* I better not be… *Grabs another handful*  
Izzy: *Swallows another* YAY THIS IS FUN! *Shoves five more in mouth*  
Chazzy: Well it's down to Ezekiel and Sierra! And with one vote left, we can either have a tie or Sierra will be the next to go!  
Ezekiel: Ain't no way I'm leaving! 'Cuz I'm gonna win!  
Sierra: I can't leave yet! I NEED to be with my Cody-kins! *Reaches over and hugs Cody tightly*  
Cody: C-Can't…. Breathe…  
Chazzy: Well one of you will leave, and that person is…. Sierra!  
Sierra: No!  
Chazzy: Yes!  
Cody: H-Help…!  
Three interns: *Pry Sierra away from Cody*  
Sierra: CODY-KINS! WIN FOR ME! *Gets thrown into catapult*  
Chazzy: Well, uber-fangirl has left! That makes her the 10th contestant to leave and the 10th least favorite! Question is, who will be the 11th? No really I don't know who. So get voting and we'll have to wait and see next time!

*Confessional*

Sierra: *Huffs and crosses arms over chest* I can't believe this! I thought that fellow fans stuck together! But apparently not! *Huffs again* At least Cody-kins will win! That's an upside to this.

*End confessional*

**Still running contestants:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Katie**

**LeShawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Happy voting~**


	12. Chapter 12

**( Disclaimer: Total Drama and its wonderful characters do not belong to me! As much as I wish they did they do not! )**

LeShawna: *Walks over and sits down next to Gwen* Hey girl, what are you writing about?  
Gwen: *Scribbling in her journal* Just how I can't wait to finally get home and away from Total Drama. I am seriously done.  
LeShawna: *Nodding* Mhm you said it girl. I've been in three to many seasons.  
Gwen: You've only been in three seasons.  
LeShawna: Exactly. *Laughs*  
Katie & Sadie: *Pop up from behind the two girls* Gweeeeeennnnnn!  
Gwen: *Shuts journal and turns around* Can I help you?  
Katie: *Pouts* Why did you dump Trent?  
Sadie: I know! He's perfect! Who in their right mind would want to dump him?  
Gwen: *Annoyed* Me. Now can we drop this? *Turns back around* I've had enough of this type of conversation and "fan-mail" already.  
Sadie: But Gweeeeennnnnn! He's the total package!  
Katie: Such a hunk!  
Katie & Sadie: *Sigh dreamily*  
Gwen: *Eyebrow twitching* Geez… Where's that hostess girl when you need her?  
LeShawna: *To Gwen* Not here obviously. *Turns head back to Katie and Sadie* she dumped him okay? Why can't you two just drop it?  
Sadie: *Sighs* Fine… *Crosses arms over chest* Oh wait! *Snaps fingers* Trenttttt!  
Trent: *Playing guitar off to side* ?  
Sadie: *Runs over to him* Hey Trent! Whose prettier, me or Gwen?  
Trent: *Sweatdrops* Not this again…  
Katie: What about me Trent? *Runs over to them* Huh?  
Gwen: I can't wait for this to be over…  
Trent: U-Uh… *Scratches back of head nervously* Um…  
Chazzy: Heyyyyy, how are my favorite contestants doing?  
Jo: We're also your only contestants.  
Chazzy: Exactly the point Jo! But right now, the only thing that really matters are the votes! Intern!  
Intern: *Hands Chazzy the votes*  
Chazzy: Good. *Flips through them* Ooooh interesting… Well, first vote not much of a surprise, Zoey!  
Zoey: Figured, chances are I'll have at least one vote every time. But I can't give up!  
Chazzy: Way to be positive Zoey. Next we have a vote for Anne Maria!  
Anne Maria: Hey yo, why am I getting' votes?  
Chazzy: 'Cuz you are. Now we have a vote for Chef and one for Mr. Coconut. Why are these two votes always next to each other? We need to mix up these votes! *Mixes votes up*  
Chef: I still don't see why there's a coconut here. And where did you even find him? I cut him up-  
Owen: *Gasps*  
Chef: And then threw him out.  
Owen: *Gasps loudly* You… monster…!  
Chazzy: Alright calm down Owen. Next vote goes to… LeShawna. Wow I didn't mix these up very well. *Frowns and shuffles votes again* …And again LeShawna.  
LeShawna: Hm? Oh well, you got to get some votes eventually. *Shrugs it off*  
Chazzy: Mhm…. Okay! Now we've got a vote for Dakota!  
Paparazzi: *Land in parachutes* Dakota! Dakota! *Unstrap parachutes and take out cameras* Look over here Dakota!  
Dakota: The paparazzi! Finally! *Starts posing for pictures* Hey get some pictures of me and Sam together okay? *Hugs Sam*  
Sam: Ehehehe… Cool…  
Brick: Didn't they have restraining orders from Chris?  
Cameron: Chris isn't here anymore, so technically they're all clear.  
Brick: *Nods* Ah, I see. Good work soldiers. *Salutes*  
Chazzy: Well, let's continue. Here we have yet another vote for Anne Maria.  
Anne Maria: Not cool fans. Not cool.  
Chazzy: Followed by a vote for Heather!  
Heather: *Sarcastic* Wow, I've been out of this story for so long I almost forgot I was here.  
Chazzy: Great for you Heather. And finally, we're down to the last two votes. And the person going home this week is…. LeShawna!  
LeShawna: What?  
Gwen: What?  
Chazzy: I had to admit, this was shocking. Most people get at least one vote before the chapter when they leave! But hey, voters are voters.  
LeShawna: Oh well… Good luck Gwen, you too baby. *Gives Gwen and Harold a thumbs up and heads over to the docks*  
Harold: I'll win for you my love! *Waves*  
Alejandro: Don't make promises you can't keep…  
Chazzy: Well viewers, LeShawna has now left! But question is, who is next? It's all up to you!

*Confessional*

LeShawna: Gotta say, it sucks I had to go so early. Don't get me wrong, I didn't think I would win in the end but I thought I would make it pretty far… *Sighs* Oh well. At least now Gwen and Harold have a better chance.

*End Confessional*

**Still running contestants:**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Katie**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Happy voting~**


End file.
